Um tição tirado do fogo
Arquivo:1245617443_424821_fogueira.jpg =Diogo Cavalcanti= As roupas têm o poder de tranquilizar ou de desestabilizar emocionalmente as pessoas. Quando estamos com a roupa adequada para o ambiente ou a situação, nos sentimos confiantes e aceitos, pois estamos em harmonia com o padrão social. Por outro lado, quando usamos uma vestimenta inadequada para a situação, nos sentimos deslocados. Muitos já tiveram pesadelos em que se viram de pijama numa festa, descalços na rua, ou mesmo sem qualquer roupa, se escondendo pelas ruas. Numa visão do profeta Zacarias, o sumo sacerdote Josué passou por essa situação frustrante. Estava com a roupa errada no lugar errado. Suas roupas, que deveriam representar a santidade e a justiça de Deus, estavam imundas e indicavam a deplorável condição espiritual do sacerdócio e do povo judeu após o cativeiro babilônico. Uma restauração espiritual era necessária para que a nação se restabelecesse na Palestina. As vestes sujas de pecado deveriam ser substituídas pelas roupas de justiça providas pelo Anjo de Yahweh. Ao estudar essa impressionante visão do Antigo Testamento, é preciso levar em conta seu panorama histórico, os personagens e o simbolismo bíblico por trás de cada ato de um drama real que envolveu o povo de Deus naquela época. Conflito invisível Os 70 anos de cativeiro do povo judeu em Babilônia (Jr 25:11) terminaram com a queda dessa cidade sob as mãos de Ciro, imperador da Pérsia, no ano 539 a.C. Cerca de um ano depois, (538/537a.C.), numa política de liberdade religiosa e cumprindo uma profecia (Is 44:28), Ciro permitiu que aproximadamente 50 mil judeus retornassem à Palestina (Ed 1:1-4), sob a liderança administrativa de Zorobabel e, religiosa, de Josué (Ed 2). O grupo de exilados se dedicou à reconstrução do Templo e concluiu seu fundamento um ano depois, em 536 a.C. (Ed 3:8-13).1 No entanto, várias dificuldades, especialmente a oposição dos samaritanos, fizeram a reconstrução cessar. Uma resistência também começou a se levantar no próprio império persa. Os samaritanos trabalharam diligentemente para convencer os persas de que os judeus eram uma ameaça à região e ao próprio império (Ed 4:1-5, 24).2 Diante dessas adversidades, as famílias abandonaram o trabalho de reconstrução do Templo e passaram a se dedicar a si mesmas. Paralelamente a essa controvérsia internacional, um conflito era travado entre forças espirituais do bem e do mal. Satanás queria impedir o restabelecimento da nação judaica e a futura vinda do Messias. O conflito foi tão intenso que o anjo Gabriel teve de se esforçar por 21 dias para convencer Ciro e outros líderes da Pérsia a não impedir os trabalhos em Jerusalém (Dn 10:13). Graças à ajuda de Miguel, “a vitória foi finalmente ganha; as forças do inimigo foram contidas todos os dias de Ciro e todos os dias de seu filho Cambises.”3 Uma oposição à reconstrução se levantou em 522 a.C., quando o chamado Falso Smérdis assumiu o trono no lugar de Cambisses saber quem foi o Falso Smérdis, veja a nota ao fim deste comentário4. O Falso Smérdis, acusado por Dario como “destruidor de templos”, decretou o fim das obras em Jerusalém, e os exilados entenderam que isso era um sinal de que o trabalho pela Casa do Senhor realmente deveria parar (Ag 1:2). Contudo, sete meses depois, Dario assassinou o Falso Smérdis e assumiu o trono. Em face da indisposição do povo de reconstruir o Templo e renovar a fé, Deus enviou uma seca (Ag 1:11, 12). Também enviou os profetas Ageu e Zacarias, com mensagens de consolo, esperança e exortação. Se o Templo de Yahweh deveria ser reconstruído na Palestina, a fé e o compromisso com Ele precisavam ser renovados nos corações. O povo respondeu positivamente, retomando as obras do Templo no segundo ano de Dario (Ag 1:14, 15). Foi então que esse imperador persa emitiu um decreto reafirmando a permissão de Ciro para a reconstrução do Templo (Ed 5:3-6:13). O trabalho foi concluído quatro anos depois, no sexto ano de Dario (Ed 6:15). Para ter uma visão geral dessa sequência histórica, veja o quadro a seguir: As visões de Zacarias Zacarias pertencia à linhagem de Levi (Ne 12:16; Zc 1:1). Seu nome é o mais popular do AT, com 30 ocorrências, e significa “Yahweh S e lembrou”5. Seu livro relata oito visões, com evidentes características apocalípticas6. As três primeiras, dos cavaleiros (1:7-17), dos quatro chifres e os quatro ferreiros (1:18-21) e da medição de Jerusalém (cap. 2), afirmam a disposição divina de estabelecer, abençoar os judeus, reconstruir suas edificações e punir seus inimigos. Se essas visões tratam do livramento externo dos exilados, as duas seguintes (Josué e o Anjo, cap. 3; candeeiros de ouro e as duas oliveiras, cap. 4) se referem à sua libertação espiritual. Nas duas visões, os dois líderes – Josué (religioso) e Zorobabel (administrativo) – representam a nação perante Deus. A visão de Josué e do Anjo se relaciona com a eliminação dos pecados do povo e o restabelecimento do sacerdócio.7 O povo já havia voltado à própria terra, mas ainda faltava uma reconsagração espiritual, faltava “a retirada da impureza.” 8 Nessa visão, Zacarias contemplou o sumo-sacerdote Josué em pé diante do Anjo do Senhor e Satanás (hassatan, literalmente “o acusador”9) posicionado à sua direita (3:1). A cena configurava um embate e representava a situação ameaçadora pela qual o povo de Deus atravessava. A posição do acusador ao lado direito era uma referência aos antigos julgamentos israelitas, em que o querelante (o autor da queixa) se colocava à direita do réu (Sl 109:6).10 O sumo sacerdote, representante do povo, estava com as vestes “sujas”. Porém, a palavra hebraica (soim) traduzida por “sujas” (ARA, 2ª edição) tem um sentido mais intenso. Soim é “a expressão mais forte em hebraico para a mais vil impureza e de mais repulsivo caráter.11 Considerando esse aspecto linguístico, as vestes de Josué não estavam apenas sujas, mas imundas. Alguns interpretam essa imundícia como “cinzas”12, sujeira da fornalha13, ou mesmo excremento14. Embora não se possa provar qual era a natureza da sujeira nas vestes de Josué, elas eram símbolo dos pecados da nação e de sua repugnância aos olhos de Deus (v. 4; cf. Is 64:6). Diante dos fatos, Josué não se manifestou. A ausência de palavras de sua parte indicava seu senso de indignidade e, ao mesmo tempo, sua confiança no Redentor de Israel. Sua mudez era uma súplica pela misericórdia divina. O Anjo do Senhor Satanás queria apontar os pecados da nação e dos sacerdotes, para que Deus os rejeitasse definitivamente. O Senhor, contudo, jamais faria isso, pois é fiel à Sua aliança, e Sua eleição é irrevogável (Jr 31:36-37; Rm 11:1, 2, 29). Antes de o inimigo dizer uma palavra, “o Advogado divino fala”.15 “O Senhor disse a Satanás: ‘O Senhor te repreende, ó Satanás; sim, o Senhor, que escolheu a Jerusalém, te repreende’” (v. 2). E o acusador não ousou responder, pois sabia que Deus não toleraria isso (Sl 9:15; Is 17:13).16 Um detalhe importante é o fato de Josué estar diante do Anjo de Yahweh no verso 1 e de o próprio Yahweh surgir repentinamente no verso 2 e ainda citar Seu nome em terceira pessoa. Essa construção de texto indica que ambos são o mesmo Ser. Também confere ao Anjo de Yahweh o status de deidade e posição semelhante à do próprio Yahweh. Essa relação é tão clara no texto, que, para evitá-la, eruditos judeus que escreveram a Peshita (versão siríaca do AT, 2º século a.C.), substituíram no verso 2 a palavra Yahweh pela expressão “Anjo de Yahweh”. Eles não admitiam que o Anjo de Yahweh tivesse a mesma posição que o próprio Yahweh. A noção de que o Anjo de Yahweh é um ser mais do que angelical é notada claramente em outras passagens do Antigo Testamento (Gn 16:11-13; 31:11; Jz 2:1-3; 13:22). Essas evidências indicam que o Anjo do Yahweh é uma teofania (manifestação visível) da segunda Pessoa da Trindade, Cristo. João Calvino, reformador francês do século 16, também pensava assim: “Deus fala aqui e ainda dá a impressão de ser o Anjo de Jeová. Mas isso não é inescrutável. Pois, como no último verso em que Zacarias diz que Josué estava diante do Anjo de Jeová, sem dúvida significa Cristo, que é chamado de Anjo e também de Jeová.”17 Nas palavras de Ellen White, “o anjo, que é o próprio Cristo, o Salvador dos pecadores, reduz ao silêncio o acusador do Seu povo.”18 Segundo ela, Cristo também é o Arcanjo Miguel: “Ainda mais: Cristo é chamado o Verbo de Deus (João 1:1-3). (...) Ele Cristo lhes foi revelado como o Anjo de Jeová, o Capitão do exército do Senhor, o Arcanjo Miguel”.19 Na Bíblia, Miguel (em hebraico : “quem é como Deus?”) Se manifesta em momentos de grande perigo para o povo de Deus, especialmente quando o conflito contra o mal se torna mais agressivo (Ap 12:7). Miguel surge para defender e salvar, é “um dos primeiros “príncipes”, o “grande Príncipe” (Dn 10:13, 21; 12:1) – o mesmo título dado ao Messias (Dn 9:25). “A literatura judaica descreve Miguel como o maior dos anjos, o verdadeiro Representante de Deus, e O identifica com o “Anjo de Yahweh”, frequentemente mencionado no Antigo Testamento como um ser divino. Ela também afirma que Miguel era o Anjo que vindicou Israel contra as acusações de Satanás no tribunal celestial.”20 Em Judas 1:9, ao contender com Satanás pelo corpo de Moisés, Miguel disse ao inimigo: “O Senhor te repreenda” – exatamente as mesmas palavras que o Anjo do Senhor usou na visão de Zacarias. Portanto, o próprio Miguel que lutou pelo Seu povo nas cortes da Pérsia batalhava por ele nas cortes celestiais. Aliança incondicional “O Senhor, que escolheu a Jerusalém, te repreende. Não é este um tição tirado do fogo?” (v. 2). Na segunda frase de repreensão, o Anjo ressalta dois aspectos sobre Josué e os exilados de Judá: 1°) Eles eram uma nação escolhida, e a eleição divina não tinha que ver com méritos, mas com a soberania e o amor de Deus pelo povo, que também tinha uma missão no mundo; 2°) Josué e os exilados eram um “tição tirado do fogo”. O povo já havia sofrido o cativeiro como castigo último da aliança mosaica (Dt 28:41, 68). Quase foi extinto como nação, enfrentou sérias dificuldades em Babilônia. Foi o que sobrou de uma “fornalha de ferro” semelhante à do Egito (Dt 4:20; Jr 11:4). De tudo o que passou pelo fogo do cativeiro, Josué e os cativos eram apenas tições, “pedaços de lenha aces a ou meio queimada.”21 Passaram pela disciplina por longos 70 anos. Por outro lado, o Senhor não os havia abandonado no crisol de Babilônia. Enviou Ezequiel, Seu profeta, para orientá-los e dar-lhes esperança . Esteve com Daniel na corte de Babilônia, representando os interesses dos judeus e sua cultura religiosa. Deus jamais os abandonou quando passaram pelo fogo das provações (Is 48:10; 43:1,2), nem mesmo quando esse fogo se acendeu numa fornalha real para Ananias, Misael e Azarias (Dn 3:25). Depois das provações do cativeiro, os judeus e demais israelitas eram o precioso remanescente que deveria receber todo o cuidado e proteção divinos. Haviam aprendido importantes lições, e dali em diante, era a ocasião de receber as bênçãos divinas. Vestes de graça O Anjo entrou em ação para defender Josué, não tentando provar sua inocência. Não negou a imundícia das vestes, mas também não permitiu que Satanás culpasse o sacerdote. É interessante pensar que o sumo sacerdote Josué (Yehoshua, “Yahweh salva”) foi salvo do inimigo pelo Yahweh que um dia Se tornaria Jesus (Yehoshua, Mt 1:21) para salvá-lo do pecado. No entanto, a intervenção salvífica não acabou ali, com a repreensão ao inimigo. Ela se consumou na solução do problema. O âmago da questão não era o acusador, mas a situação espiritual da nação exposta nas vestes imundas. Foi então que o Anjo de Yahweh ordenou aos demais anjos presentes que lhe retirassem as vestes imundas e que o vestissem com “finos trajes” (v. 4). Essa é uma clara referência à salvação pela graça, algo que não vem de nós, é um dom de Deus (Ef 2:8). Num primeiro momento, as vestes imundas foram retiradas, representando a eliminação do pecado; num segundo momento, os finos trajes postos sobre o sacerdote simbolizavam a justiça de Cristo. “Eis que tenho feito que passe de ti a tua iniquidade e te vestirei de finos trajes” (Zc 3:4). As vestes de graça são vistas aqui não somente como os trajes sacerdotais típicos, mas como roupas festivas. Essa expressão ocorre apenas em outra passagem do Antigo Testamento (Is 3:22) e simboliza pureza, alegria e glória. No contexto da visão de Zacarias, a mudança de vestes representa a restauração de Israel como nação sacerdotal (19:6).22 Assistindo a essa visão de glória para seu povo, o jovem Zacarias (Zc 2:4) se entusiasmou, ao ponto de participar dela: notou que faltava um turbante nos paramentos sacerdotais. Os sacerdotes antigos usavam uma mitra que continha os dizeres “ Santidade ao Senhor” (Êx 28:36; 30:30). Zacarias ordenou que pusessem um deles sobre a cabeça de Josué, e seu pedido foi atendido.23 Bênçãos condicionais Com vestes finas e numa posição adequada diante de Yahweh, Josué não poderia mudar o passado e os erros cometidos por sua nação, mas poderia construir um novo futuro. Foi por isso que o Anjo o advertiu, em nome de “Yahweh dos Exércitos”, com uma promessa condicional: “Se andares nos Meus caminhos e observares os meus preceitos, julgarás a Minha casa e guardarás os Meus átrios, e te darei livre acesso entre estes que aqui se encontram” (v. 7). Nessas palavras do Anjo, Josué recebeu uma séria advertência para se sujeitar totalmente a Deus e observar Seus preceitos (mishneret), guardando não somente os regulamentos sacerdotais, mas os mandamentos morais prescritos na lei de Moisés (Torah). Se fosse fiel, Josué também julgaria o povo . Um dos deveres do sacerdote no antigo Israel era julgar o povo e representar Deus nas causas difíceis. Além de prometer a restituição dessa posição diante da comunidade, Yahweh prometeu que, se fosse fiel, Josué também teria livre acesso à corte celestial. Esperança final Nos versos 8 a 10, o Anjo pronuncia, em nome de Yahweh, um oráculo (profecia). Esse oráculo é destinado a Josué e seus companheiros, “homens de presságio”. O Anjo diz a Josué que, no futuro, Seu servo, “o Renovo” Se manifestaria (v. 8). Renovo, uma planta nova que surge de um tronco cortado, foi a metáfora usada para representar Israel (Is 4:2), a descendência de Davi quase destruída (Is 11:1) e, de maneira especial e evidente, o Messias, que também viria da descendência davídica (Is 53:2; Jr 23:5). Isaías se referiu ao Renovo messiânico diversas vezes, e foi nesse Renovo que todas as esperanças de Israel se concentravam. Uma pedra com sete olhos que representam a onisciência divina (4:10) estava diante de Josué na visão. Ela seria testemunha da promessa divina de que “a iniquidade desta Terra” seria tirada num só dia (v. 9). Essa profecia se cumpriria literalmente no dia em que o Anjo de Yahweh, Cristo, em forma humana, entregasse Sua vida na cruz. Quando Ele desse Sua vida, eliminaria os pecados, expiaria a transgressão (Dn 9:24) e poria fim ao próprio sistema sacrifical do qual Josué era a peça principal em seus dias. O véu do Templo se rasgaria de alto a baixo, e Israel teria apenas um sacerdote no Céu (Mc 15:38; Hb 8:1, 2). Quando o Renovo Se manifestasse e a iniquidade fosse eliminada, o povo desfrutaria da almejada paz, debaixo de suas videiras e figueiras (v. 10). Lições espirituais Somos os herdeiros espirituais do sacerdote Josué e seu povo. A exemplo deles, temos inimigos na Terra que procuram impedir nossos planos de reconstrução, não de muros, mas do “evangelho eterno” (Ap 14:6) no coração das pessoas. Os inimigos são usados por Satanás, que não acusou apenas Josué e o povo judeu, mas ainda hoje nos acusa (Ap 12:10). Assim como o povo de Deus do passado, devemos mostrar uma fé que resista ao fogo das provações (Zc 13:9; Jr 30:7; Is 61:10; 1Pe 2:5). Não estamos sozinhos. Temos o Anjo do Senhor em nosso favor. Ele é Cristo, nosso Advogado (1Jo 2:1) e Sumo sacerdote junto ao Pai no santuário celestial (Hb 8:1 e 2, 4). E, nos momentos finais deste mundo, assim como o Anjo do Senhor (ou Miguel) Se levantou em favor de Josué, Ele Se levantará por nós no “tempo de angústia” (Dn 12:1). Defender um povo pecador como nós é um puro ato de graça do Senhor – uma iniciativa divina de buscar e salvar os que se haviam perdido (Lc 19:10). E Ele não apenas repreende o acusador, mas retira de nós as iniquidades que mancham nossas vestes morais e coloca sobre nós Seu manto puro de justiça. Por isso a “grande multidão” que vencerá a grande tribulação é descrita como tendo vestiduras brancas (Ap 7:13). Não temos do que nos gloriar. Assim como o sumo sacerdote Josué, mudos reconhecemos nossos pecados e nada falamos sobre nossos méritos, pois não os temos. Aceitamos humildemente a graça de Cristo, Sua defesa contra o acusador e a renovação espiritual que Ele nos concede, perdoando nossos pecados e nos purificando de nossas injustiças (1Jo 1:9). Assim como Josué foi instruído a andar nos caminhos de Deus e observar Seus preceitos (Zc 3:7), entendemos que devemos guardar os mandamentos de Deus. Fazemos isso como numa atitude também baseada na graça de Deus que já nos salvou e nos salva a cada dia pela santificação do Espírito. Temos fé em Jesus, sim, mas também guardamos Seus mandamentos (Ap 14:12). E é somente graças ao Renovo, Jesus Cristo, que temos esperança. NEle se concentram todas as nossas expectativas. Diferentemente de Josué e seu povo, não olhamos para o Messias que ainda viria pela primeira vez para expiar pecados. Hoje olhamos para o Messias que virá segunda vez para nos libertar para sempre da presença do pecado. Somente então a profecia de Zacarias 3:10 se cumprirá plenamente. Cada um se sentará debaixo de sua vide e de sua figueira e habitará em paz para sempre. “Às vezes, pode parecer que o Senhor esqueceu os perigos de Sua igreja, e o dano a ela feito por seus inimigos. Mas Deus não Se esqueceu. Nada neste mundo é tão caro ao coração de Deus como Sua igreja”.24 thumb|300px|right ---- Referências 1. Barker, Kenneth L. “Historical Background of Zechariah” In The Expositor's Bible Commentary: Volume 7. 595-596. Grand Rapids: Zondervan Publishing House, © 1985. 2. Nichol, Francis D., The Seventh-day Adventist Bible Commentary, (Washington, D.C.: Review and Herald Publishing Association). v. 2, 1978. 3. White, E. G. Profetas e Reis, p. 572. 4. O verdadeiro Smé rdis era filho de Ciro, mas fora morto secretamente em 528 a.C. por seu irmão Cambis es. Este foi deposto e Guamata, parente de um importante mago, assumiu o trono, dizendo ser Smé rdis; por isso foi chamado de “falso”. 5. “Zechariah”. Horn, Siegfried, Seventh-day Adventist Bible Dictionary, (Washington, D.C.: Review and Herald Publishing Association), 1979. 6. Baker, K. L., p. 595, 596. 7. Lindsey, F. D. Em Champlin, R. N. O Antigo Testamento Interpretado. v. 5. Cidade Dutra, SP: Candeia. 1 ed. 2000, 3665. 8. Smith, G. A. “The Book of the Twelve Prophets”. The Expositor’s Bible. Nichol, R. (ed.). v. 2. Nova York: George H. Doran Company, s. d. p. 293. Em Reed, O. F. e outros. Comentário Bíblico Beacon.'' ''v. 5. Rio de Janeiro, RJ: CPAD, 2005, 305. 9. Nichol, Francis D., The Seventh-day Adventist Bible Commentary (Washington, D.C.: Review and Herald Publishing Association), 1978. 10. Barker, K. L. 11. Ibid. 12. Nota de rodapé da Bíblia de Jerusalém para Zacarias 3:3. 13. Baldwin, J. G. Ageu, Zacarias e Malaquias. Introdução e Comentário. São Paulo: Mundo Cristão, 1ª ed, 91. 14. Unger, M. Commentary on Zachariah. Grand Rapids: Zondervan, 1963. p. 59. In Wiersbie, Warren W. Comentário Bíblico Expositivo – Proféticos. v. 4. Santo André, SP: Geográfica Editora. 1. ed., 559. 15. Reed e outros, 306. 16. Baldwin, J. G., 91. 17. Calvin, J. Commentary on the Prophet Zechariah (Ages Digital Library), 68. Versão Eletrônica, p. 70. In: Assis, J. A. Zacarias 3. Disponível em: http://www.monergismo.com/textos/comentarios/zacarias3_jefte.pdf 18. White, E. G., Profetas e Reis, p.584. 19. White, E. G. Patriarcas e Profetas, p. 366. 20. “Michael”. Horn, Siegfried. Seventh-day Adventist Dictionary. Neste verbete há uma indicação para se conferir a seguinte referência judaica: Talmude Yoma 37a; Midrash Rabbah, sobre Gn 18:3; Êx 3:2, 12:291. 21. “Tição”. Dicionário Eletrônico Aurélio. 22. Barker. 23. Ibid. 24. White, E. G. Profetas e Reis, p. 590. Categoria:Sobre o video: Objetivo esta em resaltar a melodia da música e não da frase final! Categoria:Sobre o video: Objetivo esta em ressaltar a melodia da música e não da frase final! Voltar à página